


Mary, Mary, Quite Contrary (How Does Your Garden Grow)

by be_merry



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_merry/pseuds/be_merry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I kind of want to start a garden,” Steve said. “Maybe make it a group project or something. I know it’s dumb, but I think it would be good for us. You know, creating something.”</p>
<p>Written for the "Gardening" square of my Cotton Candy Bingo card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mary, Mary, Quite Contrary (How Does Your Garden Grow)

Movie night was Tony’s favorite night of the week. He settled into the best spot on the couch, claiming it before anyone else could fight him over it. It was Thor’s turn to choose the movie which meant another viewing of _How to Train Your Dragon_ and, if he was going to watch it for roughly the millionth time, he wanted to be comfortable. He snagged the remote and turned the tv on, hoping for something entertaining before everyone else joined him. It surprised him a little to find the DVR paused on a show apparently called “Gardener’s Diary.”

“Umm….JARVIS, why is my tv on,” Tony paused to squint at the corner of the screen, “HGTV? What the hell is that even?”

“HGTV is the home and garden channel, sir,” JARVIS answered. “I believe Captain Rogers has been watching it.”

“Why?” Tony asked when it seemed nothing more was forthcoming.

“I do not know, sir. You would have to ask Captain Rogers about that.”

“Fat lot of help you are,” Tony muttered before heaving himself off the couch. “Steeeeve! Oh, Steve! Where are you, my fair captain?”

“He’s in the kitchen,” Clint called from down the hall. “Stop embarrassing yourself.”

“Aw, snickerdoodle. There’s no reason to be upset. I still like you too,” Tony yelled back.

“Screw you, Stark!” Clint replied, laughing.

“Maybe later!” he answered making kissy noises in Clint’s direction. Tony rounded the kitchen to see Steve staring patiently at the microwave as a bag of popcorn popped. “Steve, darling, what’s so interesting about the home and garden channel? And how come I didn’t know of this obsession before now?” He wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist from behind, resting his chin on the back of Steve’s shoulder (no one was around to see him be sentimental except for Steve and no one would believe him anyway).

Steve shrugged, jostling Tony’s chin, and mumbled something low enough that Tony couldn’t hear him.

“What was that, chickpea? This time where people can hear?”

“I kind of want to start a garden,” Steve said, still avoiding Tony’s gaze in the reflection of the microwave. “Maybe make it a group project or something. I know it’s dumb, but I think it would be good for us. You know, creating something.”

Tony was bad at interpersonal communication. He knew that. Mostly because Pepper had called him an asshole for years because of it, but he still knew it. Even lacking as he was, he could recognize Steve’s self-conscious body language and attempted to be the supportive boyfriend he was supposed to be. He kissed the back of Steve’s shoulder before he started talking. “Ok, yeah, not really my speed (not enough robots) but I’m sure I could figure something out for you. We still have all kinds of empty floors in the tower. Between me and Bruce, we could make some sort of greenhouse and I’m sure Bruce would love having a garden to mess with. And can you imagine Thor with a garden?” He deepened his voice. “I SHALL VANQUISH THESE WEEDS FOR YOU, FRIEND STEVE. AND THEN THE MIGHTY MJOLNIR SHALL MAKE IT RAIN.”

Steve huffed out a laugh. “Yeah, maybe.”

“No ‘yeah, maybe’ about it. If you want this, I will make it happen. Just say the word.” Tony was kind of glad Steve’s back was still to him. He wasn’t sure where all this _sap_ had come from but it was definitely easier to say it without Steve looking at him. Steve pulled the door of the microwave open, stopping the popcorn, before turning in Tony’s arms to face him. “Well, shit,” Tony thought. There went his advantage.

“Really?”

“Really. Want me to go in there and inform everyone we have a family garden now or do you want to do that?”

Steve smiled at Tony; his self-consciousness fading now that he knew had Tony’s support. “I think I want to.”

Despite Steve’s initial hesitancy, the idea went over wonderfully with the rest of the Avengers (no one can resist the power of an earnest Steve, after all). A few months later, after some hard work, some new inventions from Tony and Bruce, and plenty of excitement from Thor (“My tomatoes! I have grown these! Are they not magnificent! Their color pleases me greatly!”), the Avengers had a full garden of vegetables and Tony had a very happy Steve. Maybe the Home and Garden channel wasn’t such a crock after all. There still weren’t enough robots though.


End file.
